A Soul Mate?
by oichigo-11
Summary: Everyone has a Soul Mate…even Countries. Finding them is only half the adventure, accepting it is a whole new one. PruCan


Title – A Soul Mate?

Summary – Everyone has a Soul Mate…even Countries. Finding them is only half the adventure, accepting it is a whole new one.

Warnings – Yaoi, manXman action, PruCan, Human Names used, Lemon. Don't like don't read~

Claims – I don't own it. Wish I did

* * *

It was dark and warm, only the sounds of grunting and heavy breathing filled the air as well as the creaking of the bed from powerful thrusts; slowly warm violet eyes opened to see a dark ceiling above them, they closed again once and their cheeks started to burn bright as they realized that the heavy breathing was coming from them.

They let out a moan and opened to see sliver hair come into view, their eyes widened at the eyes the followed; it didn't last long until they sudden shot up and looked around their room to see nothing. Their room was now cold and quite aside from their own panting; they rubbed their face before they got up and walked out to the bathroom.

A quick splash of cold water and the eyes looked to show the face of Matthew Williams; better known as Canada. Matthew sighed and dried his face before he walked back to his room where his Polar Bear waited for him with a tilt of its head.

"Alright?"

It asked as Matthew laid back down, it walked up to him and nuzzled under his arms and licked his cheek; it didn't like seeing Matthew like this and it's been happening more and more.

"Oui"

Matthew mumbled as he yawned and nuzzled into its white fur; Matthew closed his eyes and fell back asleep, it looked at him a little longer before it fell sleep as well, keeping its best friend warm. When Matthew woke up again it was to his alarm clock going off, he opened his eyes to find white fur in his face; he smiled before he pulled away and petted his best friend.

"Kuma. Time to wake up."

The bear looked at him before it stood up on all fours and shook before giving a cute yawn; it sat back down and scratched it's ear as Matthew smiled and got up to get dressed. Matthew slowly dressed in his normal blue jeans and red hoodie.

"Why?"

Matthew looked behind him as two black eyes stared at him, which made Matthew blink and look down at himself before he puffed out his cheeks.

"There is nothing wrong with my outfit!"

"Boring"

Kuma commented as it stood and stretched before it jumped down and walked up to him; Matthew sighed and picked Kuma up and looked down at him.

"Oh it doesn't matter, Oui? No one see's me"

He turned and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to his stairs before he walked down them; he sighed as got downstairs and saw his brother passed out on his couch. He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen; he sat Kuma down and took a few fish for his breakfast before he started working on his and his brother's food.

Matthew frowned as he slowly cooked the food, the dreams are getting longer and more vivid; he shivered as he remember the sudden loss of weight when he had woken up last night, he wrapped his arms around himself as he remember how violated he felt but it was just a dream so it wasn't real. He shivered before he started to cook again, if it was just a dream then why did it feel so real?

What Matthew didn't know is that the silver haired man in his dream had just woke up and shot up in his bed; he panted heavily as he rubbed his face, he didn't know what that was but it's the same dream he's had for the last month. In his dream he's always fucking some blonde haired male, it didn't help that this blonde in his dream was a fucking cutie; he sighed before he got up and stretched, he let out a groan when his back popped and started to get dressed.

He slowly got dressed and looked at clock, he sighed again as he rubbed his face; he didn't want to go to this meeting but his brother was forcing him to go. He gave a slight smile as he heard the others in the house move around and go about their morning routine, his smile fell as he remember how alone he was; he shook his head before he left the bedroom while fixing his tie.

* * *

At the Meeting

* * *

Matthew sat down by his brother, who it took him forever to wake up, at the table for the world meeting waiting for it to start; Matthew was playing with Kuma who was sitting on his lap, ignoring most of the people who came in since he was never noticed anyways.

"Vee~ Morning Canada~!"

Matthew blinked and looked up to find North Italy smiling at him; Matthew smiled at him, Feliciano is one of the few nations that always seems to remember him. He nodded to him before the Italian pulled him up and dragged him over to two the other side; wanting to introduce him to his other friends, even though Matthew knows who they are.

"Vee~ Germany~ Japan~"

Feliciano called as he waked up with Matthew in tow; Matthew just smiled as he followed the hyper Italian, at least someone knew who he was. It made Matthew a little happy but also a little sad, Kuma looked up at him noticing him change of mood and licked his cheek to make him feel better; Matthew smiled and held him closer as he petted his head.

The two nations looked over along with a third who was talking to Germany, they all noticed Feliciano but once they noticed the blond being pulled along the third nation's eyes widened as they took in the blond hair. Germany, or other known as Ludwig, sighed and rubbed his face as they two nations finally arrived.

"Feliciano, why did you bring America over?"

"But Germany, this isn't America. This is Canada"

Matthew placed his hand on Feliciano's shoulder and smiled at him; Kuma wiggled and Matthew sat him on the ground before Matthew spoke.

"It's alright, eh? I'm used to people confusing me with my brother"

"Who?"

Kuma asked as it looked at up Matthew with it's head titled confused, everyone looked at Kuma in shock when it spoke; Matthew just shook his head, he was used to the strange looks and the mistaking that happens.

"America"

"Ew"

It commented as it yawned and scratched behind its ear; Matthew looked up at the others and noticed that he was being stared at, he looked over and made eye contact with a silver haired nation. His own eyes widened slightly before he looked away. He was the same person from his dream.

"Oh, Canada-san. I am sorry I didn't realize it was you. I hope you accept my humble apology"

Japan stated as he bowed to which Matthew blushed and waved him off, as he tried to tell him it was okay and not to worry about it, the silver haired nation continued to looked at Matthew with shock; how could the person in his dream be real and a powerful nation at that. He was pulled out of his trance when Germany placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Gilbert. Are you alright"

He nodded and looked at him; Gilbert was also known as Prussia, he shook his head and rubbed his face.

"You know the dreams I've been having, ja?"

He asked his brother as he got an eyebrow arched at him, he just recently told Ludwig of the strange-almost-real dreams he's been having; he slowly nodded as he waited for him to continue.

"The blond…is Canada"

He mumbled lowly as he nodded to the blushing nation who was trying to convince Kiku it was okay. Ludwig looked at his brother before he looked over at the second largest nation who smiled at Kiku before he picked up his bear.

"Ve~! Canada! You should meet Germany's bother!"

Matthew blinked before he was pushed forward by the small yet strong nation; he tried to stop him but it failed as he pushed once more and stood in front of the person who was fucking him in his dreams. He blushed before he spoke.

"B-Bonjour"

Gilbert looked at him confused; that was French, how does America's brother know French. He noticed he was staring too long when Matthew looked away.

"That's French"

"Huh, uh oui. It is"

Gilbert was just shocked; how does this nation know French? Only Francis knows French.

"How?"

"How?"

Matthew repeated as he tilted his head to the side confused; Gilbert gave a light jerk. This Canada was way cuter in person! It would be the death of him!

"My papa taught me. It's Canadian French"

Matthew explained as he smiled at him; Kuma looked up at Matthew and tilted it's head confused

"Who?"

"Papa France"

"oh"

Matthew shook his head as he heard Alfred start yelling really loudly; he felt his eyes twitch as he took a deep breath.

"Yo! Mattie! Where you go?!"

Matthew turned around and watched Alfred ran up to them, he smiled and started running faster.

"Yo! Ludwig. Have you seen my brother?"

Alfred asked once he got close enough, Ludwig thought about it and looked around and right at Matthew before he shook his head.

"I saw him earlier. I don't know where he went to"

Matthew's shoulders tensed and his grip tightened on Kuma before he walked right between the two nations and they didn't see him.

"Told you, Kuma. No one see's me"

He mumbled as he walked over to his seat and sat down; he sighed and pulled his feet up Kuma rested his head on his knees.

"I should just leave, eh?"

He mumbled as he nuzzled his bear's fur; Gilbert frowned as he watched everything happen. How could the second largest nation go unnoticed like that?! He suddenly gasped at the shocking wave of sadness ran through him, it took him by surprise, he looked over at Matthew who was silently crying in his chair; he watched as Matthew had to quickly get up before he was sat on, the nation rubbed his face before he just walked out.

Gilbert watched him leave before he felt his body walk after him; Gilbert waved his brother off when he called out for him, he didn't know which way the other nation went but he knew where to go. When he found him and quickly ran up and grabbed his shoulder, he felt the other jump and spin around to look at him; he frowned when he saw the sadness get covered up by a smile.

"Gilbert. What can I do for you?"

"Why?"

Gilbert asked before he could stop himself, but when he said it he realized he really wanted to know.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so sad? Why were you crying? How come no one see's you?"

He asked as he watched shock then the sadness come back on Matthew's face before he looked away.

"You ask; hard questions to answer. Why do you want to know, eh?"

Matthew asked as he looked up into those eyes he fell in love with in his dreams. Matthew shook his head when Gilbert didn't answer; of course it would be the nation that almost doesn't exist, themselves, notice him.

"It doesn't matter, eh?"

He stated as he removed his hand from his shoulder; he backed up and kept his head down as he spoke.

"Soon Kuma and I will vanish, and no one will notice. That is the fate of all nations who go unnoticed for too long; no one remembers me"

He mumbled as his voice started to shake, he gave a small smile and looked up at Gilbert as tears fell down his face.

"So don't worry about it, eh? Soon even you will forget who we are"

Gilbert watched him before he walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug, Matthew blushed darkly as Kuma jumped down and looked up at them.

"I won't"

Gilbert mumbled as he pulled him closer to his body.

"I won't forget you. I didn't think it was true, but I think you're my Soul Mate"

He mumbled again as he pulled back to see a large blush on a confused Canadian's face; oh shit! He is really cuter in person!

"Soul Mate?"

"Ja. I've been having…these dreams…and you're in them"

Matthew's blush darkened as he blinked at him.

"I-I've been having dreams…with you in them"

Gilbert blinked shocked before he stepped forward and leaned down slowly, giving Matthew enough time to push him away; when he didn't Gilbert felt a spark. He pressed his lips against the shorter nations; he felt a shiver run through them both as Matthew closed his eyes and leaned up to kiss him back.

"Finally"

They broke apart and looked at the Polar Bear who was scratching his ear with his back to them; he glanced over his shoulder at them and yawned.

"Take forever"

Matthew blinked at him before he picked him up with huff, the bear looked at him and tilted his head at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Too long. Made Matthew too sad"

It stated as Gilbert arched an eyebrow, before he turned around when he heard his name being called; he blinked as he saw his brother and Alfred come running down the hall.

"Gilbert! We have a problem. America lost his brother!"

"I did not lose him! Just misplaced him!"

"SAME THING!"

They came to a stop in front of him before Matthew peaked out from behind Gilbert, confused on what the yelling was about.

"Mattie!"

Alfred yelled before he went over to him and hugged him; Matthew blinked confused before he looked at him.

"Oui?"

"I was so scared! I thought you had vanished"

Matthew looked at Gilbert confused, who just shrugged; what the hell was going on?! Ludwig sighed as he rubbed his face.

"I told you that he was with my brother. See he is fine, you can let him go now"

Alfred let him go and smiled at his brother before he gave him a nuggie.

"Don't scare me like that again!"

He stopped and walked off with Ludwig who was trying to explain something to him; Gilbert and Matthew looked at each other before looking at Kuma, who yawned again.

"What?"

It asked as it nuzzled Matthew, who just smiled and grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him down to a kiss; Gilbert smirked and cupped his cheek and kissed him deeper, though it didn't last long when they heard Alfred yelling and throwing a fit.

"Ich liebe dich, Matthew"

"Je t'aime, Gilbert"

* * *

Translations - Oui mean yes in French. Bonjour means Hello in French. Ichi Liebe Dich mean I love you in German. Je T'aime means I love you in French.

A/N: Let me know how I did and if i should make another to go after!


End file.
